


A Little Too Much Rage

by TheConsequences



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Betrayal, Pent-Up Anger, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsequences/pseuds/TheConsequences
Summary: The crew pisses Delirious off to the point where he turns on his camera and starts to scream at them. There's a reason why, which may or may not destroy friendships.





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my mind for a few weeks but haven't had any time to do anything with it and now I finally do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea i my head for quite a while now, and didn't have time to write it, but now I do.

"Yooooo Delirious, what's up?" A groan was heard over the other side of the call as there was rustling and the clacking of keys against a keyboard.

_Feeling pretty crappy today. Don't mind me._

Tyler just hummed in understanding and messaged those who were online on Skype to come play some GTA. One by one they came on, some annoyed at the fact that they wanted to sleep again and some pretty excited. Everyone greeted each other but no one really noticed Delirious had been in the call until he announced he was getting something to drink. Wildcat, being the dick that he is, decided to continuously keep running Delirious over and sending muggers over to him to keep collecting money. Jonathan came back on and just stared at the screen as Tyler kept laughing loudly and everyone else following. Jonathan typed into the chat, saying  _I'm here you bitch._ _I'm getting annoyed._ Tyler just laughed and Delirious just decided to move his character away from Tyler. 

"Aw come on Delirious, I didn't mean it."

"Well I do."

"What's got you in such a bitchy mood today? Quit acting like a pussy."

Jonathan just sighed as everyone in the call agreed and all burst into laughter as Tyler locked a missile onto Delirious and killed him. 

Jonathan heard a small bell ring from Skype and checked he had a message from Moo. 

Hey, you okay Delirious?

Delirious smiled a small smile and just typed back  _A okay. Don't worry about it. If I get pissed off and yell it's because the dicks were being dicks._

Moo typed a smiley face in response and they both continued playing. 

"I have to go you guys. Later.", Moo announced as he left the game and there were a choruses of "Bye's" from the group. 

"So, Delirious, what's crawled up your ass today?", Vanoss teasingly asked as his character ran around in circles.

"It's nothing."Jonathan's answer was quick and angry which made the group get taken back.

"You sureeeee?", Marcel mocked Delirious with a full mouth as he ate chips.

Delirious wrinkled his nose and he just made a small noise of agreement and continued to kick pedestrians.

"You look like you're holding in a lot on anger since you're being too quiet and not laughing as you brutally murder those people."

Jonathan was infuriated. He sighed deeply as he spoke in a low voice. "You're an annoying bitch. You know that Marcel? With you eating your chips that make me want to barf."

Everyone was taken back as they've never heard Delirious speak like that. Usually he'd speak in a joking tone as he insulted people. but this time he sounded pissed since he didn't laugh it off as a joke. He stopped moving his character around and the slam of a keyboard was heard against the desk as a loud, "Fuck!" was heard in the distance and there was the shattering of glass.

A small giggle was heard as a few people of the group laughed at the fact that Delirious had gotten mad. They've never experienced this, so it was pretty strange, since usually he would speak to them about their problems and they would offer advice to Jonathan.

Marcel was laughing loudly while gasping for breath and you could hear the loud laughs of Wildcat said, "Dude, I'm wiping tears from my fucking eyes. That was gold."

His laughs slowly died down as they heard really loud footsteps approaching and suddenly, the footsteps stopped and Delirious jokingly said, "You think this is funny piggy? Wanna see something funny?"

There was a small click and everyone turned to their Skype call and saw an expressionless face. Jonathan looked pretty tired, as his hair was unkempt and he looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Laugh. Y'all were laughing at me earlier, do it again."

The group all had wide eyes as they stared at the not-so secretive face of H2O Delirious. There was the sudden snap of a picture being taken and Jonathan lost it. He began to scream profanities at the group as his face turned redder by the minute as he was catching his breath.

"You guys want to know why I'm so damn mad? It's because I heard one of you were talking shit about me. I usually don't care about that shit, but if it's someone I've known for years, someone I've put my trust in, I get really mad. You guys want to know who it was?"

Evan, Marcel and Tyler didn't know what Delirious was talking about so they just continued to stare.

"Evan, stop pretending you didn't do it. You look nice on the outside, but you're real disgusting on the inside. I have the recordings. Someone I trust told me about it."

Jonathan pressed play on the downloaded file and there was the large amount of static, but the voice of Evan could still be heard. There was Evan saying, "I've known him for almost six years. Pretty annoying dude and his laugh pisses me off. I don't even know how he has friends since he tries to be "oh so different" with his "crazy personality", followed by a loud laugh of him and the group he was speaking to.

Marcel and Tyler were absolutely stunned to hear what terrible things came out of their friends' mouth.

"Evan, how could you do this? You've known Delirious for so long, and this is what you think of him?", Tyler sounded hurt as he said those words to Evan, thinking that he's never said that to one of his closest friends.

Jonathan looked really pained as he muttered a goodbye to Marcel and Tyler and left the call. Then, in the feed of the game, there was the message, "H2O Delirious left".

Tyler and Marcel couldn't handle the tension of the situation so only Marcel said goodbye and they both left the call and there in the feed "BasicallyIDoWrk left" and "I AM WILDCAT" left. Evan didn't realize the damage he had done until he was all alone in the lobby and just sighed sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I've decided to make this several chapters, don't know how may as of yet, but I will have the next chapter done by next Saturday or Sunday.


	2. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later after the happening of the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I'm back. Did this last night, went to sleep and finished it. Feeling accomplished. Listened to "Bad Dreams" by Phantogram on repeat while writing this, so yes, this is a song recommendation.

Jonathan looked at the likes of his latest videos. About two-thirds of them were dislikes, and most of the comments were about the fact that he didn't play with Vanoss anymore. One comment stood out in particular.

"He sounds so depressed in his videos. Something must have happened." The fact that he barely uploaded any videos anymore, about 2 a week and the views in his videos had gone down tremendously said something.

_Maybe I'm not a good YouTuber. Should I quit this job?_ Jonathan shook his head at the stupid ideas he had in his head. Of course, people still supported him, but he felt like YouTuber was becoming a job he didn't he feel happy doing. Ever since he found out what Vanoss had said about him, he felt like all his friends were thinking the same about him, so he decided to close himself off and just did Let's Plays. He always got constant texts from his old friends saying that he should talk to them about it so he wouldn't feel like he was trying to hold everything in. Going on Twitter was worse. He would look at his notification and see the replies asking when he was going to play with his friends again and saw some complaints about his content and mass amounts of people agreeing that they were going to unsubscribe. 

Delirious cracked his knuckles and was getting ready to tweet something out. He looked over the keys on his keyboard and sighed. One by one, there was the slow typing of every letter, the anxiety piling up as he finished the first part of his long tweet. He pressed the happy looking, but intimidating "Tweet" button. He looked at his screen for a few minutes before refreshing the feed. People were freaking out, some anxious for the next part of his tweet and others outright pretesting against what was in the tweet. 

He read over it, mumbling the words to himself as he frowned. "Hey guys, it's been a while since I've done anything fun, right? Some things have happened which is why this is happening. I've decided to take a break, don't know how long."

Jonathan continued the tweet,  _"I'll upload some small sketches I'll be doing in Gmod Sandbox to keep you guys happy :)"_

And the final part was, " _Thank you for your support. This would have never been possible without you and my friends."_

The anxiety was overwhelming as Jonathan continued to read the replies to his comment. Some people were tagging his friends and his fingers were shaking as he had seen some of them had replied to those comments a few minutes later. He got a text from his phone and seen that it had been Moo. 

_Jonathan._ Brock had never called him by his name through text, so he knew that this going to be a long conversation.

_i know_   Jonathan had thought that he was a bit overreacting as he had thought himself to be an idiot to ignore his friends.

_You know you can speak to me, right?_

_i know. im sorry for being a bad friend._

_Ur not a bad friend. It's okay to be sad when you find out about these things. Heard about it from Marcel and Ive never felt so mad at him before. I sent him a pretty long email with the worst words i could think of"_

Jonathan smiled a bit at this, happy at the attempt Brock had to make him happy.

_u know im not leaving forever. I'll always come back._

Brock responded with a simple, _Good. Or else I'm going to find you and steal your money._ Jonathan laughed, responding with a _Never!!! I'll steal yours first >:)_

_Whatevr you say Delirious. You can come and talk to me whenever you want. I'll always answer because I care about you :)_

_thank you_

Jonathan felt a bit relieved at the fact that he had tweeted his situation a few days ago. He felt so much happier and felt motivated to post his first sketch. He set everything up and placed his character in front of the camera and spoke in a confident voice, "If you ever feel unhappy with something, do something to let that unhappiness out. Type it out, talk to a friend, blow shit up!" There were loud explosions as Jonathan laughed his trademark laugh and was gasping for breath as he had realized the game had begun to lag tremendously and had crashed, with the video ending like that. He had titled the video, "Happy!!!" and was satisfied with his work. He shared the video on Twitter and had felt a bit hesitant to go creeping on Twitter. He squeezed his eyes shut as he clicked on Vanoss' Twitter page and scrolled through his feed. Everything seemed the same, as the happy statements when he tweeted out a new video were still there, but something seemed off. As Delirious scrolled to around the time he found out what Vanoss told him, you could see that there were hostile tweets directed at his friends. There was one directed towards Wildcat, that said, " _Go fuck yourself_." and another responding to Marcel saying, " _fuck off_ " to which Marcel responded, " _It would have never been like this if you never did what you did._ " It seemed Evan had broken more friendships than he had planned to which made Jonathan a bit happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've decided to make this several chapters, don't know how many as of yet, but I will have the next chapter done by next Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
